


Who cares about the cold when I'm with you

by starberryjaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 23DaysofWonder, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Ignore the title, M/M, Winter, Yangs has a crush on Haechan, but also very cute, but i come serving yanghyuck so please, did i say that this is cute yet?, i'm not good a titles, it's very chilly, it's very cute, prompt : scarves, we demand more yanghyuck, yanghyuck, yangs hasn't confessed yet but it's soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryjaems/pseuds/starberryjaems
Summary: December is cold, more than just cold. And Yangyang questions why is he out here, waiting at the cold, open corridor. To return a book to his friend;or, Yangyang and Donghyuck went out to eat tokbokki and Donghyuck lends him his red scarf
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Who cares about the cold when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello winter fellows
> 
> also the title, yuck. I'm so sorry

December was cold, scratch that, _fucking freezing!_ Yangyang thinks as he buries his hands in his jacket pocket, shivering as a gust of wind flies past the open corridor. Why did he think that this was a good idea to wait for him outside of the classroom, in the hallway instead of the warm, cozy cafeteria with a warm box of chocolate milk. 

Honestly, he thinks he can answer it but really, who’s he kidding. In this weather, it’s a gift that he can still do basic math and not fall on his butt while walking. The only reason why Yangyang is waiting outside of the classroom is that, there sitting in his backpack, lies someone’s Geography book which he borrowed seconds before the bell rang. 

That said person is there, inside the classroom, waiting for the second bell for dismissal. (Yangyang was out early because he had a free period, but that still doesn’t explain why he’s waiting at the hallway.) The bell rings and he hears the book’s owner shout in glee.

“We’re done!” His voice rings out, making the rest of the class giggle when the teacher reprimands him.

“Yah! Lee Donghyuck! Keep it down!” And Yangyang lets out a small chuckle.

Then finally, the classroom door opens along with the flood of students. Yangyang stretches his neck and looks, spotting the red scarf warmly wrapped around his friend’s neck and his eyes shines.

“Haechan!” Yangyang calls out and he sees Donghyuck wave his classmates goodbye before walking towards his friend.

“Yangyang, what’s up!” Donghyuck greets, cheeks flushed from the sudden change in temperature.

“I have your book,” Yangyang slings his bag to the front and was about to take the textbook out to give it back to his friend and swiftly head home. But Donghyuck stopped him by tugging his arm and leading him out of the corridor. “Wh-where are we going?” Yangyang asks, zipping his bag.

“I’m hungry,” Donghyuck simply states, “Wanna grab some tokbokki?” Donghyuck’s eyes sparkle for dramatic effect and Yangyang can’t say no to that. I mean, having an afterschool snack with your friend slash _crush_? Yeah, Yangyang can’t deny that.

Yangyang was trailing one step behind Donghyuck, the latter talking about his day in class. Such as sleeping through social studies, Renjun clowning Jeno for his Korean despite being a foreigner and Shotaro beating the crap out of Jaemin in PE. Yangyang was familiar with Donghyuck’s friend circle but the only close friend he had in school was really just Donghyuck.

They arrived at the tokbokki stall and Donghyuck told Yangyang to grab them seats inside the tarp tent while he orders for them. Yangyang takes a seat and he hugs his bag to try to gain some warmth. 

Yangyang was one of the newcomers to Neo High, just 2 months earlier than Shotaro. He’s heard lot of good things from his older brothers, of how interesting the classes were (he questions that opinion every other hour), how chaotic the sports days will be(he can’t wait for that, how can March come earlier?) and how friendly the students were. He couldn’t say no to that, obviously. Donghyuck and his friend group accepted him once they noticed that Donghyuck had a new locker neighbour. Donghyuck was so funny and relaxed to hangout with, it was easy for Yangyang to lower his walls and accept this new group of friends into his life even though it was as early as 3 days into his new school.

Donghyuck showed him the ropes, from where each stupid classroom was located, to how to cheat the tuck shop ladies to give them free snacks, which was very helpful in some cases. Donghyuck helped Yangyang with Korean vocabulary when Renjun wasn’t available (aka kissing face with his senior boyfriend). Throughout his four month study in Neo High, Donghyuck was there for every step of the way. It wasn’t hard for Yangyang not to fall for the sunkissed boy.

Donghyuck calls out to Yangyang and breaks Yangyang out of his trip down memory lane. Donghyuck placed down the two bowls of tokbokki and sits down across Yangyang, his smile widens as his mouth waters at the hot snack in front of them.

The two friends share the warm snack with laughs and random topics, like how the both of them are gushing over the adorable Chinese TA also at the new cute soccer team player who could definitely kick Jeno’s ass at the sports day. They talked even after they finished the food, making the owner come by and ask if the boys needed seconds. 

That was the cue for them to leave. Once the two leave the small tent, they get attacked by the harsh December wind. They both shivered and tried to crawl in on themselves to keep themselves warm. 

Donghyuck looks at Yangyang, and the lack of fabric around his neck. He takes off his red scarf and wraps it around Yangyang’s neck, startling him.

“What are you doing?” Yangyang asks, “Won’t you get cold?”

“Please,” Donghyuck swats at the air, “I’ll be fine. Besides, if Ten hyung knows that you caught a cold while hanging out with me. He’ll snitch to Johnny hyung and I’ll lose that special ‘Dongsaeng’ status,” He says with air quotes, “I like being Johnny hyung’s beloved dongsaeng, I’m not risking it.”

Yangyang laughs and then he hears Donghyuck mutter out, “Also, you were cold too.” And Yangyang’s heart melts.

They talk, well mostly Donghyuck actually, while on the way back. And Yangyang thinks of something Renjun said to them during lunch break, in Chinese for obvious reasons

“If you like him that much then just confess, don’t be wuss about it. Besides, even if he rejects you he’ll still be your friend. Or maybe he’ll harass you into being his friend again.”

Yangyang never knew that he was that oblivious about liking (achem, whipped) Donghyuck. But if Renjun knows about it, it’ll only be a short while for Jeno and Jaemin to catch up, and god forbade Donghyuck knowing before Yangyang confessed.

“So, Haechan,” Yangyang chirps, “You free this Sunday?” 

“Christmas eve?” Donghyuck asks, “Yeah I think I’m good. We have that Christmas dinner with the guys at Taeyong hyung’s place right?”

“Oh yeah,” Yangyang remembers, “I mean before that.”

“I’m cool, what about it?”

“It’s nothing, but I heard that there’s a new game launching on the 23rd, you wanna play it at my place?” Yangyang asks, crossing his fingers inside his jacket pocket.

“I’ll be down, sure.” Donghyuck laughs and Yangyang smiles. “Well see you on sunday.” And Yangyang didn’t notice that they were already at his house. “See ya tomorrow Yangs.”

Yangyang says a quick goodbye before going back into his house. He unlocks the door and takes off his shoes, saying hello to Bella as he places down his bag.

He reaches his neck and suddenly remembers that Donghyuck gave him his scarf on the way back. He reaches to the door and was about to shout for him to get it back before his phone ringed.

“You can give back my book and scarf to me on Sunday.”

Yangyang’s heart flutters. Sunday, two days later.

He’ll confess to his crush. He’s going to confess to no other than the sun in his life, Lee Donghyuck.

Ten is going to be so proud!!

**Author's Note:**

> again, i wrote this in like an hour or so at 3am. Kinda rushed but hey, i think it's cute.
> 
> we need more yanghyuck before 2020 ends.  
> SM DON'T YOU DARE ROB US OF THESE TWO CHAOTIC SOULS
> 
> twitter : redvelatine


End file.
